Kataang Fanfic
by Marina5643
Summary: This is a Kataang fanfic I wrote, inspired from my friend Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

"Katara, reach out so I can grab your hand!" Yelled Aang. The two were caught in some rapid sea storm winds. Katara let go of Appa's reigns to try and grab Aang. The slick coating of water on the saddle caused her to slip, and she went plummeting down, off the side of Appa and towards the raging sea. She screamed while reaching up, hoping that, by a miracle, Aang would be there to save her again. But, he didn't.

"Katara, are you ok?" The words echoed, they sounded just like Aang's voice. She heard her name being called once again.

"Katara!!"

Katara woke with a start. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and her heart was beating louder and faster than she ever had experienced. She looked to her left, and saw Aang, with a worried expression on his face. He reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. She didn't say anything, still shocked from the abrupt awakening.

"Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream? I heard you mumbling my name in your sleep…" He asked. She grabbed his wrist, and took his hand off her face, gently.

"I'm ok…I think I just ate something bad for dinner last night." She lied. "We should probably wake up Sokka. We have to get traveling soon." She shuddered, remembering the dream. Aang got up, and walked over to Sokka.

"I'm…gonna beat you…'cause I'm a giant mushroom…zzzzz.." He mumbled. Aang shook him until he woke up, dazed. He yawned.

"Time to wake up already?..." Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes.

Katara looked at them, and when Aang looked over to her, she faked a smile. He smiled back.

Sokka looked at Katara, then Aang. They were thinking about each other, and he knew it. They both had been acting weird ever since the Cave. What happened there? He had to find out. Katara got up, and walked towards the river.

"I'm going to go practice my water bending." She announced. Aang looked down. He desperately wanted to ask her, 'Can I practice with you?', but he couldn't. It was only one kiss! That shouldn't matter…

Katara stalled, hoping Aang would ask to go with her, or tell her to stay.

He didn't.

She walked away, and Aang realized he should have asked.

"Smooth move, twinkle toes." Said Toph, who had woken up a few moments ago, unnoticed. Sokka looked at Aang, who was sulking.

"Aang, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Sokka. Aang got up, and they both walked away. Toph walked towards the river, wanting to talk to Katara. Momo ran in the direction of Sokka and Aang, hoping he would find some leechi berries on the way.

"So…nice weather we are having this morning, huh?" Asked Aang.

"Don't try and change the topic, air head. You know what I'm going to ask, I'm not stupid." He replied, glaring.

"Oh, hey, your boomerang looks great. Did you polish it or something?"

Sokka grinned. Finally, someone who could appreciate boomerangs!

"Well, I don't like to brag but…hey, wait! Stop changing the subject!"

"Sorry." Said Aang.

"Listen, I know you like my sister." He said, solemnly. Aang looked up, and stared in disbelief. He knew?! Why didn't he say anything, wasn't he mad?

"W-what? I don't know what you talking about." Aang's face turned crimson red, and he averted his gaze from Sokka.

"Riiiight. That's why your face is red." He patted Aang on the head. "You and I have a lot to talk about." He smiled.

"Like what?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…Katara is my sister. I have to look out for her, you know? I don't want you two to reject the fact that you both love each other any longer. I can tell it's affecting both of you. Tell her how you feel, ok?"

Aang stopped walking. "Are you serious? What if she doesn't feel the same?" He looked down.

"If she didn't, then why did you kiss to get out of the Cave?" Aang looked shocked.

"You knew?!" He yelled.

"No, I guessed. But now I do!" Sokka laughed, and ran back towards the camp. Aang yelled again, and chased him.

Katara moved her hand upward. A small stream of water rose out of the river, and flowed to the movement of her hand. She spun around, moving her arms, and encircled herself in a barrier of water. She heard something behind her, and turned around, ready to fight if it was someone from the fire nation. It wasn't, it was only Toph.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She said. Katara sighed.

"It's ok; I'm just practicing my bending." Katara replied.

"You wish that Aang were here with you, don't you?" She asked. Katara froze. Toph had said exactly what she was thinking!

"…Yeah, I do." She replied quietly.

"Why don't you tell him you love him?" Asked Toph, sitting down.

"I can't…I mean, what if he doesn't back?" She stared at her feet.

"Wimp." Stated Toph.

"What did you call me?!" Yelled Katara.

"If you really love him, then tell him! You don't know what he will say, and if he thinks the same about you and you don't ask, then it would break his heart! Besides, have you noticed how he stammers when talking to you?" She asked.

"Ok, I'll tell him. I just hope it turns out ok…" Katara replied.

"Good, I'm sure it will." Toph smiled.

"Oh, and Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sokka?" Katara tilted her head.

"Uh…well I…" She blushed, and then ran off, saying she could sense them at camp through the ground. Katara giggled, and followed her back.

The future was looking bright!


	2. Chapter 2

Toph and Katara walked back into the clearing, where the campsite was. Just like Toph had said, Aang and Sokka were there.

"Welcome back, ladies." Said Aang. A nervous smile crept across his face. Katara stared at him. What happened while she was gone?

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked.

"As soon as I can get the stuff packed onto Appa. It's not fair! He gets to sleep in every single day." Sokka went on complaining.

"Ok then," Said Toph, "When you decide to fly us hundreds of miles every day, then we will let you sleep in." She walked up Appa's tail

and onto the saddle on his back.

Katara looked over to Aang. He was still smiling.

"…Are you alright, Aang? You seem…almost petrified." She poked his forehead.

"I'm fine…just fine." He spoke through his teeth. He slowly turned around, and then bolted over to Sokka.

"Sokka! I don't know what to say! I'm completely petrified, what should I do?" Aang whisper yelled, almost having a nervous

breakdown.

"Relax air head! It's all in your mind. Tell her when you're ready…just make sure that is sometime in the next few years. Remember, ladies

love 'smooth' men." Sokka made a hand motion when he said 'smooth', and gave Aang a smile, as if he knew what he was saying. Aang,

who was oblivious to everything that Sokka just said, was staring at Katara. She was packing up her things, and putting them on Appa.

Aang's face quickly flushed, and Sokka stared at him.

"So much for being smooth…" He said, walking off.

Katara put her sleeping bag on Appa, and then sat down on it, looking at Toph.

"Aang is acting weird…maybe I should wait a few days before I talk to him" She said. Toph closed her eyes.

"Just give him an hour. He's probably just…I don't know. Happy to see you?"

"I think I should give him a few days." Katara looked up into the sky.

"Do it now, or never." Insisted Toph.

"Tell you what…If I go now, then you have to tell Sokka how you feel about him, too. That way, I won't feel that left out." Katara smiled.

Toph paused.

"…How about you wait for Aang to feel better? A few days ought to do the trick!" Toph smiled, and then turned around, hiding her

blushing face from Katara.

Sokka walked up to the two. He placed his boomerang next to Katara's sleeping bag, and then sat down.

"Once Aang finds Momo, we are all set to leave." He looked over at Toph, who was still blushing. "Are you alright, Toph?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. She turned around, and faced towards the two.

Aang walked over with his belongings, and Momo, who jumped off of his head, and ran over to Katara. She picked him up, and he

climbed onto her shoulder. Aang put his stuff down, and then walked over towards the reigns. He sat down, took hold of them, and gave

Appa a 'yip yip!' Appa began his ascent into the sky, and pretty soon all four of them were above the clouds, flying over the river and the

forest. Katara gulped, remembering her fatal plunge into the sea, in her dream.

"So, we are heading to the island of Kyoshi, right guys?" Asked Aang. He looked back, until he locked eyes with Katara. His face turned

red, and he turned around to the direction in which they were flying.

"That's right." Said Sokka. "Maybe I'll get to see Suki!" He grinned.

"…Who is Suki?" Asked Toph, raising an eyebrow. Aang turned around.

"Sokka's girlfriend, I think." He said. A wave of panic shot across Toph's face.

"You…have a girlfriend?" She asked casually. "Wow, that's unexpected."

Katara looked down. She knew that Toph was hurt, but she didn't want to yell at Aang either. Instead of yelling at anyone, she stayed

silent.

"She's not my girlfriend, Aang." Insisted Sokka. "We're just friends. Nothing more than that…I think."

A wave of relief washed over Toph's face. So he didn't have one after all! There was still a chance that she could be his girlfriend instead!

She smiled slightly, letting Katara know that she was alright. Aang looked around, bored of flying already. He reached into his pocket, and

held onto a silver marble.

"Hey guys…want to see a cool trick?" He used his air bending to make the marble spin in circles, in mid air. Sokka moaned, Toph stared

in confusion, not able to see the marble, and Katara smiled, to try and make Aang feel better. He blushed. Sokka stretched out, and lay

down.

"I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight." He said.

"You shouldn't sleep; we might have to land soon." Protested Katara. She paused, waiting for a response. Nothing. She walked over,

steadying herself to make sure she would not fall, and poked him. He mumbled, already fast asleep.

"That was fast…wish I could take a nap while flying. I bet it's great." Said Aang, yawning.

"I can take over for you if you want, I don't mind flying." Said Katara. Aang stared.

"Are you sure you can fly?" He asked.

"Yeah. How hard can it be?" She smiled, and took the reigns from him. He walked over and sat next to Sokka, and soon fell asleep

himself, too.

Katara stared out into the vast sky and ocean ahead of them.

What she didn't notice was the storm clouds coming in from the West.

---Ding, authors note.

It completely slipped my mind that I had to double space...so sorry the last chapter isn't.

Also! Last night, I DID try and update this chapter, but the site was down, and I was forced to do it today.

:) Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Thick, black ominous clouds came in with the cool wind, and the sun was soon under a veil of dark clouds. The sky lost light, and

everything was difficult to see. Katara didn't seem to mind however; she was determined to fly Appa all the way to Kyoshi Island.

Toph leaned against the edge of the saddle, blinded, away from the earth that gave her sight. She sighed. Sokka opened one eye, finally

awakening from his nap. He looked over to her, half awake, and rubbed his eyes. She seemed distant today. Upset, almost. He sat up,

and prodded her on the back. She turned around, not sure who just poked her.

"Hey Toph," He said, "Are you alright? You look like you've been thinking about something depressing for the last few hours." Toph

blinked a few times. He was almost right; she had been thinking. Whether it was depressing or not, depends completely on your point of

view. She was wondering who Suki was, how long would she have until they landed, could she confess before then?

"I'm alright. Just getting a little air sick, is all." She lied.

"Yeah…I'm sure it's not easy for you. Whenever we fly, you aren't able to see things because your feet aren't on the ground. How do you

stand that?" He asked.

"I learn to be patient…" She replied. An awkward silence fell between the two. Slowly, Toph leaned over, and rested her head on

Sokka's shoulder. He looked rather embarrassed at first, but his flushed face quickly faded away when he realized she had started to doze

off. He stared at her. Her eyes may not have served a purpose to her, but they were a beautiful, nonetheless. She closed her eyes, and fell

asleep.

Sokka smiled. Why didn't he realize how nice she was before? He slowly moved his hand away from his boomerang, and rested it on her

hair, lightly running his fingers through it. Simply charming, could not even describe what Sokka was thinking about Toph at that moment. It

was one of those times, where you want to hold someone, and never let them go, even if it meant risking your life for it.

He rested his head on hers, and fell asleep as well.

Katara looked back at the two lovebirds. How cute, she thought, with a sliver of jealousy piercing her heart. She desperately wanted a

moment like that with Aang again, like that moment in the Cave…

Before another thought entered her mind, a thunder loud enough to pull the soul right out of your body, from pure shock, roared in the sky.

Momo let out a small shriek, and bolted for cover, with Aang, who was still sleeping. Katara focused on the seemingly endless sea before

her. She needed to land Appa soon, or they would get caught in the storm.

"Appa, we need to hurry! Yip yip!" She commanded. Appa flied at a faster pace.

Drip.

Drop.

The rain started to fall on them, getting faster, and with more volume with each passing minute. In a short time, they all started to get wet.

Sokka had woken up, and he took his sleeping bag, and used it to shield Toph from the downpour.

Pretty soon it was raining so hard, it was nearly impossible to hear one's voice over the sound of the crashing thunder and rain. The

blinding lightning made Aang wake up. He looked around, realizing he shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place. He ran up to Katara,

and reached out for the reigns. She handed them to him, and ran over to Sokka. Toph was awake now, and she and Sokka were trying

their best to stay dry, although it wasn't possible.

"What's going on?!" Sokka yelled, over the sound of the rain.

"I don't know, but if we don't get to Kyoshi soon, then-"

At that moment, Appa turned on his side, avoiding a bolt of lightning that would of struck him if he hadn't of evaded it. Toph, unable to

see, lost her grip on the side of the saddle, and fell into the sea. She screamed, falling into the black abyss. Sokka, who was unaware of

what the consequences would have been, jumped after her, and grabbed her hand, they both fell into the sea.

Aang looked back and yelled, and Katara screamed. This wasn't supposed to be happening; SHE was supposed to fall off!

"SOKKA, TOPH!!" She leaned over the edge, careful not to fall off herself, and let out another scream.

They were surely going to drown.

---Authors note!---

Ding. Chapter 3, finally. Sorry it took so long, but I have been studying for quarterlies all weekend. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! This is probably my favorite mushy scene i've ever written. I'll try to update the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

The storm was at the point where it was so bad, that Appa wouldn't listen to Aang telling him to go back, and he flew around frantically

trying to avoid lightning bolts that came out of nowhere. Aang was pulling on the reigns as hard as he could, and Katara was looking over

the edge of the saddle, looking for her brother, and Toph. Her tears mixed with the rain and streamed down her cheeks. After what

seemed like an eternity, although it was really only around 15 minutes, Aang spotted a place for Appa to land. There was a cave, for

shelter as well. Katara ran off of Appa as soon as he landed. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, crying. Aang walked

over, and sat next to her. He grabbed her shoulder. Before she could even blink away the tears in her eyes, Aang was hugging her. She

hugged back, and didn't move.

Katara opened her eyes, and realized that the rain had stopped. It seemed like hugging Aang (or more preferably, kissing him) had more

benefits than she thought!

"Aang, look! The rain stopped!" She said, while getting up. "We can go find Sokka and Toph now!" She ran over to Appa and climbed

onto the saddle. Momo poked his head out of Sokka's bag. Aang hopped onto the seat, and gave Appa a "Yip yip!"

Appa took off. The clouds were starting to part, and the sun was leaking through the cracks. They both hoped the two were still alive.

--

Sokka had grabbed the collar of Toph's shirt, and held onto her. He got pushed and pulled by the giant waves, and soon, he became too

tired to swim and sunk into the murky depths of the sea water.

When he came to, he was laying on his back on the shore of what seemed like an island. He sat up, and coughed. Salt water didn't taste

very good, apparently. He looked around, for Toph. He stood up, starting to panic. She wasn't in sight. Had she drowned?!

He stopped, and heard coughing. It was coming from behind a sand dune to his left. He ran over, and saw her there. Reader, I cannot

begin to describe the relief that Sokka felt when he saw her. She hadn't drowned after all!

"Toph, are you ok?" He bent down, and placed his hand on her back. She cough some more, trying to get the seawater out of her lungs,

and looked up at him, although technically she didn't see anything…she felt it.

"I'm –Cough- fine, thank you. Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know," He looked around. "On some island. I don't have the map with me…" Sokka took her arm, and helped her up. She

wiped the sand off of her face. Sokka started to walk away, but before he could get even 5 feet away, Toph earth bended a stone wall in

front of him, so he couldn't proceed any further. He turned around.

"Now tell me Sokka," Toph asked, "Are YOU ok?" Sokka sneered at the question.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He said, while turning around. Toph seized his hand.

"I can tell you are lying," She said, looking down. He stared at her blankly. How the hell did she know?

"So what? I got a little too much water in my system. At least I didn't get hypothermia from the sea, right?" He smiled, and walked around

the stone wall Toph had made before. He hated lying to her, but he didn't want her to worry, either. When he had woken up, there was a

bite mark on his arm. Since he was good t hunting and knowing the dangers of wild, he knew that there was venom in him; and it was too

late to get it out.

...Author's note...

Hey hey hey, Sorry for the long wait. I had a really really bad case of writer's block.

But, I watched the last episode...poor Jet! It made me cry! (I'm pathetic, I know. (BUT SO ARE YOU, STEPHANIE!))

Anyway. Thank you all for having to wait. Sorry again for the cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

The day dragged on, and the two stayed quiet; only a few words between them. Toph knew something was up, and Sokka didn't want her

to know what it was.

So what could either of them do? The best thing they had on their side was silence.

Toph made a hut out of stone by earth bending, and she even put in basic stone furniture, too. Sokka went out to hunt or collect food. Too

bad he wasn't exactly the best person for fishing. When Toph was walking on the roof of the stone hut she had made, she felt a cool

breeze, and turned around. She couldn't see it, but rather felt that another wave of heavy rain and storm winds were coming. She hopped

off of and onto the ground, and ran off into the direction where Sokka had left.

"You stupid fish, quit mocking me!" Sokka yelled, while throwing a carved spear at the sea bass. It jumped in the air, flicked its tail, and

landed, splashing Sokka with salty sea water. He coughed a few times, and wiped the water off of his face. Trudging out into the sea until

he was waist deep, he reached out to grab the slippery fish. He caught it by its tail, but it wiggled free of Sokka's grasp and swam away,

sensing the oncoming storm. Sokka felt a breeze, a cold wind on his soaking wet shoulder, and he turned around.

"Oh no…" Without another word, he ran to where he last saw Toph. She wasn't there, so he kept on running around looking for her.

When he ran by the hut, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside.

"Toph! Where were you I have been look—Agh!" Toph grabbed his ear and tugged on it.

"Calm down, hunter boy. There's a storm coming soon…one worse than the one we got caught in. If Katara and Aang are flying around

looking for us…then they are in a lot of trouble." Her head drooped. Yet another problem to handle. Her head shot up instantly. Sokka's

heartbeat was changing, rapidly. He stared blankly at the ground, as if his mind was in another dimension.

"To...ph…" Sokka collapsed. Toph ran over to him, and rolled him onto his back. She could tell by his heartbeat that he was still alive, but

he was unconscious. A crystal tear streamed down the side of her face. If he died, she would never forgive herself.

---------------

A vast sea of blue lay before Appa, Aang, Katara, and Momo. The fresh summer air blew all around them, and they all felt peaceful. They

did not know however, the dangers of this seemingly tranquil area. In a sense, reader, this was like the Bermuda triangle of their world.

Katara and Aang were both poking their heads over the edge of Appa to see if they could find Toph or Sokka, but so far, it was to no

avail.

"Do you…do you think they drowned?" Asked Katara, who was looking at Aang with her worried eyes.

"Don't worry Katara…I'm sure they will be fine…" He looked down. He knew there was a possibility that the sentence he just said was a

lie, but neither of them knew at the moment. Only time could tell what they would find, although we already know, don't we, reader?

"Aang…there's something I need to tell you…I've been wanting to say it to you for a long time now…but I just haven't had the courage to

tell you, so please listen to what I have to say." Katara averted her gaze away from him, and blushed slightly.

"Yeah…what is it, Katara?" Aang's mind blossomed with hope, and his heart felt like it was ready to burst. Was she going to say the

words that he had longed to hear for so long? Would she really say it?

"I…ever since I've gotten to know you…and the Cave…Aang...I love you…" Katara smiled, and two glimmering tears shimmered in the

corners of her eyes. Aang froze, with disbelief. She actually said it…those three words…that he was always dreaming for her to say! His

face still frozen in shock, his eyes started to water, as well. His heart and mind exploded with joy and he felt like he was in a dream. She

slowly moved over to him, and held him tight in her arms; she was fully crying now. Part of it was from happiness and relief…the other half

was worry for her brother and Toph.

"Katara…" Aang hugged her back. "I love you, too…"

------------

Woohoo!

Chapter is done. I hope this confession between the two makes up for lost time. I've been way too obsessive with World of Warcraft

lately. Hehe. Well, I'll update again soon. I really hate cliffhangers as much as you guys do. Well, only because Stephanie bothers me about

them all the time. (Yes, that's right. I mean YOU, Stephie.)

So, sorry it took so long for this to come out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

(Oooh, Kissy kissy moment coming up soon!)

Regards,

Sydney Hilts

(Aka) Marina.


	6. Chapter 6

Toph carried Sokka's limp body further into the hut. She could feel his heartbeat racing. Trying not to panic, she ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it around the infected bite, serving as a

makeshift bandage. She didn't know how to heal people properly like Katara did, so all she could do was wait and hope that she and Aang would make it there in time. She wiped the tears from her

unseeing eyes, and placed Sokka's head on her lap. Outside, it started to rain again.

--------WOOOSH--------

Katara clung onto Aang's arm as Appa flew. The ocean was like…a watery desert. Water, water, and more water. Until…

"Aang! Look, I can see an island." Katara leaned forward and pointed towards a small speck of land on the horizon.

"Appa! Yip yip!" Aang commanded. Appa flew forward as fast as he could. In a matter of minutes, the small piece of land in the distance grew, and the two of them (Not counting Momo) could see faint

footprints along the shore. They had to be here.

Then, something caught their eyes. It was a large…boulder-looking thing, in the middle of the island. It seemed like an odd place for a rock to be. That's what they were thinking until they saw an entrance. It

wasn't a boulder, it was a cave! Er..something.

"Katara, do you think Sokka and Toph are in there?"

"I think so, Aang." Katara squeezed his hand, and smiled. He pulled the reigns to the side, and Appa went in to land.

----VROOOOMMM----

As soon as Appa's feet (paws?) hit the ground, Toph felt it. She didn't want to leave Sokka's side, but she desperately needed Katara's help. She placed his body on the ground and ran over to where she

felt Appa was.

"Katara…Aang! Sokka needs your help NOW!"

"Toph! Where's Sokka? What happened?" Katara hugged her tight, despite Toph's protests. Aang hopped off of Appa and ran over to the two, slightly jealous that Katara wasn't hugging him instead.

"Follow me, there's no time to explain right now." Katara nodded and let go of her, to Toph's (And Aang's) relief. Toph led the way over to the hut/cave. Katara nearly screamed when she saw Sokka,

unmoving on the ground. She started to cry.

Aang tried to comfort her. He told her everything would be alright, but she was too worried to listen.

"Toph, what happened?" She choked the words out.

"He got bit by something..I don't…can you heal him?" She wasn't crying anymore, but she was obviously worried. She feared he wouldn't be able to be saved. What would she do without him?

"I'm not sure..but you know that I'm going to try anyway! Aang, can you try to get some rain for me? I need the fresh water."

He nodded, and Toph handed him a small bowl made out of rock that she had made just seconds ago. He took it and ran outside. A few minutes passed, and he wasn't getting water fast enough, so he had

an idea…

He used his air bending to direct all the rain towards the bowl, and in about 3 seconds he was done with his task. He ran back into the cave, and handed Katara the heavy bowl of water. She started to bend

it, and move it around Sokka's body.

Katara looked down, and muttered a curse. If this didn't work, she'd be devastated.

She slowly peeled off the bandage that Toph had made, and put it to the side. There was the source of the poison. She bended the water so it flowed around the bite, and the water started to glow.

"Please work.." Toph whispered.

The water stop glowing. Toph ran to Sokka's side and held his hand.

She felt his fingers move. Then his hand…

His eyes started to open, and he saw three blurry fingers, all leaning over him. Dazed, he tried to sit up. It just made him even dizzier than he was before.

"Are we having a party?" He asked, completely out of it. "I want some cake!"

Katara hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. Aang cheered, and Toph silently thanked heaven that he didn't die.

"Sokka..you're ok!" Katara was elated. "Well..slightly delusional, but you're ok.."

Aang rested his hand on her shoulder. Katara turned to face him, and found his lips on hers.

"Ewww..that's gross, you guys." Sokka made a disgusted face. Aang didn't seem to mind it, though. He slowly pulled away from her, and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------

OK. Took me long enough, didn't it?

Yeah..I wasn't able to get on the computer for about 4 months, then it took a while for me to pull myself away from world of warcraft to type this.

.. Don't hate me, please.

Anyway...hope you enjoyed chapter 6. I think this story will only have 1 or 2 more chapters, then I'm going to start working on another one..

About Jet and Katara...muahahahaha.

Regards,

Sydney Hilts

(Aka) Raeiya, NE hunter (Level 56!)


	7. Chapter 7

To make sure Sokka was really ok, the group had flown to Kyoshi Island to rest. (To Toph's relief, Suki was out doing important business-related things. If I told you what she was doing, I'd have to kill you.)

Aang and Katara were taking a nap together. Toph took advantage of the situation and snuck out to go see Sokka, who was (slightly less delusional than last chapter) out by the ocean, getting some fresh air. Toph sneakily crept through the village and out to the beach, where Sokka was. He was spacing out, staring at the horizon. He jumped when Toph put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey..are you alright?" Toph asked. She took a seat next to him.

"Of course I'm all right. I just wanted to get away from the other two; Aang snores pretty loud."

Toph snickered. She knew for a fact that wasn't true, since Sokka was the one who did all the snoring in the group. She couldn't even count the number of times he kept them all awake in the middle of the night.

"Hey Toph?" Sokka turned and stared into her unseeing eyes.

"Yeah?" She could feel the vibrations in the ground…his heart was beginning to race faster. She was about to ask him if he was ok, but then-

His lips met hers. All of her worries washed away, and she savored the moment. She had never kissed anyone before. Her face turned scarlet red, but Sokka didn't care. He made it very clear to her how he felt.

"Well well, it looks like Sokka has a girlfriend!"

The two pulled away from each other. Sokka looked up. It was Katara and Aang! Aang smiled.

"We both woke up and you two were missing, so we came looking for you. It seems you two had some catching up to do!" Katara teased.

Sokka looked around. "Ahh..look at the time! We should get packing." He hastily stood up and started walking back towards the village. Katara and Aang turned around and looked at Toph. She blushed, and ran off to follow Sokka.

"It looks like Toph and Sokka like each other after all." Aang pointed out the obvious. "But..not as much as I love you, Katara." He grinned. The both walked back to the village, hand in hand.

------EWWWWKISSY!------

After dinner that night, they packed all their things onto Appa, and set off. The sky was clear, so all the stars were visible. Toph was clinging onto Sokka's arm, smiling. Katara and Aang were sitting right next to them. Everything was back to normal. (Except for Sokka, who wasn't really normal to begin with.)

Aang looked at Sokka. "Hey Sokka?"

"Hm?" He replied.

"I thought you said kissing was gross!" He laughed.

O.O THE END O.O

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know. But too bad. I want to get started on my next story… 

Sorry the format of my story is weird all the time. doesn't like me very much.

Anyway…thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. :3 Even though it wasn't that good.

(Don't hurt meh!)

Syd (Level 62 now, suckers!!)

P.S. The next story is going to be a major Tokka. And someone is going to die in it..MUAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
